Turn Your Buttons Down
by lawnmowerelf
Summary: Jess has a secret that she finally shares with Sam.


Title: Turn Your Buttons Down

Author: lawnmowerelf

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sam/Jess

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, my name wasn't Kripke. Therefore, I own none of this, more's the pity.

Summary: Jess has a secret that she finally shares with Sam.

Turn Your Buttons Down

Sam was understandably a bit confused. Jess had caught him just as he had finished banishing an angry poltergeist that had been plaguing one of the sorority houses, and instead of either denying what she had seen, deciding that he was completely insane or simply being terrified she had just shaken her head with a snort, walked him back to their apartment and made him cookies as she told him that there were some people that he needed to meet.

Sam just blinked at her, automatically opening his mouth when she shoved a cookie at him. "You're taking this awfully well, Jess."

She grinned at him, tucking her hair behind her ears and patting him on the cheek. "Sam, honey, I know I'm cute and blonde, but I'm not an idiot. I've seen strange stuff before, and frankly I can't say I'm surprised that you're right smack dab in the middle of it. You usually do a really good job of looking ordinary, but sometimes you're kind of obvious."

Sam blinked again, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his lovely, normal girlfriend apparently had at least some sort of experience with the supernatural, as well as the fact that it seemed like he wasn't quite as good at pretending to be normal as he'd thought he was. "So, you're okay with this?"

Jess rolled her eyes and handed him another cookie, then sat down on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Sam, honey, I know this is kind of coming out of left field for you, but if you come with me tomorrow night I promise that everything will make more sense."

Full of warm chocolate chip cookies and with a lapful of wiggling girlfriend Sam had no choice but to drop the subject, at least for the time being.

But when Jess was pulling him along behind her the next night, both of them wearing dark hooded cloaks that she had pulled out of the back of the closet, he was desperately wishing that he had managed to ask some questions. She led him to one of the buildings on the edge of campus, motioning for him to be quiet as she knocked on the door.

Sam nearly jumped when the door suddenly opened and another hooded head poked out the slight opening. Jess stuck out her hand and the two of them wiggled their fingers and slapped each others hands in what could only be some sort of secret handshake. Then the hooded figure nodded and opened the door wide enough for Jess to slip in, still dragging Sam behind her.

The room they finally stopped in was huge, about the size of the majority of Stanford's lecture halls and several other people were milling around, all of whom were wearing the dark hooded cloaks. All sorts of weird possibilities ran through his mind as he bent down to whisper in Jess's ear, most of which involved his sweet girlfriend getting herself involved in some sort of strange cult.

"Where on earth did you bring me?"

Jess patted his hand, smile hidden behind her hood but blatantly obvious in her voice. "Just trust me, honey. Please?"

Even though he couldn't see her face Sam could tell that she was giving him her version of the sad puppy face, complete with pouting lower lip and wide eyes. He crumbled. "All right."

After only a few minutes one of the figures stepped to the middle of the room and everyone went quiet. He raised his hand and then turned towards Sam. "Who brings this one in among us?"

Jess took a step forward. "I do."

"And does he know why he has been brought before us?"

She shook her head, a hint of laughter evident in her voice. "No, he doesn't."

"And do you certify that he is worthy to be one of us?"

Jess nodded once, reaching back to twine her fingers with Sam's. "I do so certify that he is more than worthy."

"Very well." He moved forward until he was directly facing Sam. "And now you must tell us what you should tell us."

For a long moment all Sam could do was blink. Jess was nodding encouragingly at him and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him as they waited for him to say something. Unfortunately, absolutely nothing was coming to mind. "Tell you what I should tell you?"

The leader nodded solemnly. "Yes. You must tell us what you should tell us."

And finally the strangeness of the entire experience got the best of Sam and he tried and failed to control a snort of laughter. "Tell you what I should tell you? But that's silly."

The leader leaned forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Sam. "And that...is what you should tell us." Then he flipped his hood back, revealing Sam's freshman roommate Derek, a wide grin on his face. The rest of the people in the room followed suit, the few others that Sam recognized flashing him smug smiles.

"Jess, what the hell is going on here?"

Jess smiled impishly at him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "It's a secret, silly society. Everyone here has had something supernatural happen to them at one time or another, and usually it's something pretty traumatic. This is how we deal with it, by laughing at it."

Sam shook his head in bemusement. A secret, silly society for people who had been touched by the supernatural. It made a funny kind of sense, in a way, and it was certainly nice that he didn't have to hide that part of his life from Jess anymore. And if nothing else, the idea of the expression on John's face if he ever found out about it was more than worth any inevitable teasing from Dean.


End file.
